


BAU Team Building Day

by Respect_me_karen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hotch is a dad, M/M, Mentions of being drunk, Reid has less trauma, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, also its gay, like really gay, tricking the team into doing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respect_me_karen/pseuds/Respect_me_karen
Summary: Every year each team has to do a team-building day, with no exceptions. Hotch knows he'll have to trick his team into doing it.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & The BAU Team, Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, David Rossi & The BAU Team, Derek Morgan & The BAU Team, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & The BAU Team, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & The BAU Team, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeinated_cold_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_cold_hands/gifts).



> Was this going to be a one-shot? Maybe. Did I want to post it before it's all the way done? Yes.

“Get in the car,” Hotch ordered when he saw that everyone was there for work.

“Do we have a new case?” Emily said grabbing her go-bag.

“You don’t need that.”

The BAU followed Hotch to the elevator. Making a detour to grab Garcia from her room.

“Hotch what’s the case?” Morgan asked, growing more annoyed that Hotch is taking them to a case without telling them even the basics.

“I’ll tell you when we’re there,” Hotch kept up his poker face as they got into the car. The rest of the team filling in the rest of the seats. There were a few grumbles about being so cramped together. But Hotch knew that if he has split them the other half would have turned away when they saw where they were going. When they were getting close Hotch decided that it was a safe enough bet to tell them, “So as I’m sure your all aware, Strauss requires every team to go through a day of team building.”

“Hotch. Do we really have to do this?” JJ asked from next to Emily, “I mean we spend basically every day together.”

“I have to agree Aaron.” Rossi looked at Hotch from the passenger seat, “Also is this why you told me not to wear my good boots?”   
“I don’t make the rules. And yes. We live together and I was not in the mood for the aftermath.” 

“Aftermath of what?” Emily asked right as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Quantico Ropes course,” Hotch killed the car and looked at the team, “welcome to this year’s team building.”

“A ropes course??” Garcia looked up from the back where she was squished between Derek and Spencer.

“They have uniforms for us, including sneakers.” Hotch unclicked his seat belt and opened his door.

“I’m sorry they just have uniforms?” Emily asked following Hotch out the door.

“Most of the teams have to be tricked into coming here.”

******

After all of them got changed into their provided clothes they went to the harness area and got all the safety gear that they would need for today. The team was still a bit cold to Hotch for tricking them into going to a team-building day when they could be busting a bad guy.

“Aaron,” Rossi started, “I love you, you know that. I mean you are the only person that I was sober when I married them.”

“Dave. That’s not getting you out of this,” Hotch moved Rossi towards the first obstacle which was a simple rope bridge that gradually sloped upwards to the start of the actual course. Rossi grumbled but walked off.

The team got onto the starting platform and looked at the course before them. It was very big, it’d probably take hours to get to the top. Hotch is smiling to himself, it’ll be a miracle if they get all the way up without something happening.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a part 2. For context Derek and Spencer have been dating for a few months now but haven't told the team yet.

Hotch was right. Not even 15 minutes in JJ had already threatened to break up with Emily if “she didn’t stop shaking the damn rope” that she was standing on. Right after that Penelope threatened to hex Reid if she fell, despite Reid spouting off the spec of the harness she was wearing and it was improbable that it would break. 

That information however quickly became irrelevant when it came to Spencer's turn on the slackline. "Derek!" Spencer yelped from where he was on the rope.

"What?" Derek smiled from the platform, his left foot hovering above the rope.

"Derek," Spencer warned, "Don't. You. Dare."

Derek quickly moved his foot from the rope and backed up, "Sorry pretty boy," Spencer just huffed and moved as quickly as he could across the rope. Spencer and Derek stole an apologetic look while the rest of the team hooked their carabiners to the next obstacle, which was a bunch of logs hung vertically that gradually lead upwards to another platform. the rest of the team made it across the logs just fine leaving spencer to go last. 

"Be careful pretty boy!" Derek joked from where he standing, "Don't want to get a bump on that smart brain of yours."

"Babe I'll be fine," Spencer said offhand, then paused, "shit." Spencer's brain reeled for something to say but it was far too late. Garcia had heard him, and once Garica has heard something, it was too late to take it back. 

"Boy genius... did you just call one Derek Morgan 'babe'?" Garcia asked loud enough that if the rest of the team hadn't heard they had now.

"Uhhh, no?" it was a weak lie. A very weak one and it showed.

"How long has this going on for?" Luckily for Spencer Garcia had turned her attention to Derek allowing Spencer to cross the log without an interrogation

"4 months," Derek tried to back up from Garcia's pointed finger but got stopped by his harness.

"4 MONTHS?!?!" Garcia gasped.

"When did all of this happen," Rossi hoped into the conversation, no doubt saving at least a little bit of Derek's skin from Garcia.

"Four months to the day tomorrow." Spencer stepped onto the platform, shaking out his hands a bit.

"Tomorrow is your anniversary and this how I find out?" Garcia but her hand over heart, "I could've been working on wedding ideas all this time?"

Derek chuckled and pulled Garcia into a hug, "I'll bring you coffee for two weeks."

"You're forgiven."


End file.
